


Don't Give Up on my Brother

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Castiel returns in the Bunker and sees Dean.He very firmly says, "No."Set for 15x07 "Last Call"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 72





	Don't Give Up on my Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Castiel and Sam meeting, Sam having a hard time while Dean is off singing.

It's been rough since he returned in the Bunker. There were only Sam and Eileen. Sam and his nightmares. Sam and his pain.

The absence of the hovering brother over his shoulder coming as strange to the angel. 

So Cas waits for Dean to come back that night. Sam has been too weak and sickly. His nightmares more vivid and consuming. And through the pain, Sam calls for his brother, a call of anguish unheard and unanswered.

So Cas waits for Dean. Stern. Tight-lipped. He waits in silence. There are things he can let go. Of him being the reason. Of him being blamed. Of him being unneeded. He takes responsibilities of all his actions. He respects the needed distance and cutting of ties.

What he cannot let go and forgive...

The clanging metal door of the Bunker splits the silence. Heavy boots press on the creaking metal steps. A figure, broad, hunched and familiar descends, swaying a little, unbalanced and careless in his ways.

The angel follows him with eyes, having settled himself on the chair facing the entrance. He sees the man stagger forward. Though not necessarily drunk, the man blearily makes his way in the war room. The angel notices the fresh cut on the hunter's forehead, just above the left brow. A fight. A bad one judging with his limp. The blue orbs see old scars on both his cheeks too. Barely healed.

The angel sighs.

The man is already halfway the table when he notices the angelic presence. Castiel silently chastises the man with sharp eyes. This is the same hunter who told him once of the importance of vigiliance. Eyes around. Even at your own home. This man now doesn't. He just stumbles, until his dull green eyes meet the gleaming blue.

The man stops. Cringes.

Castiel doesn't know if he should be offended or worse, stand up and catch his wrist. Because Dean's body, thin and incoordinate, makes every motion to shrink back far.

This isn't the Dean that he knows. This isn't the Dean that he loves.

A curtain of emotions on Dean's face. And he lapses back to his reset expression. Defiance. Anger. The mean to push away.

Cas understands it now. He was too hurt and lost to notice it first, but he can clearly see it now. 

Dean's cry for help.

It isn't as easy though. Because Castiel knew Dean better than anyone. It would take more than an embrace, an apology, even rounds of debacle to make him see. 

In order to get pass this defense... Dean requires to bleed out his soul. It isn't the most pleasant thought... but Castiel will pull him up again, no matter how many times, he will. He wants to see Dean.

Lips thinning, the angel gives the man a severe look. 

"You left Sam." he begins.

Which, for all heaven and earth, is wrong. Dean Winchester doesn't leave Sam. It is a telling of the man's real condition. He can see Dean clearly now, tired and broken.

He sees the man's real failing self sinking to the bottom with no more hope to reach up. 

Dean is fast dying, Cas understands that. Dean's losing the battle with himself, slipping away somewhere Castiel is not allowed to follow. Fear strikes the angel. This isn't just a battle against god.

This is a battle for Dean's soul.

So when Dean tells him, "Go away, Cas. Do what you do, I don't care."

Cas very firmly says, "No."

He can do this now. He has a purpose. He will not allow himself to get hurt, because if he does, he will lose Dean forever.


End file.
